1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railing assembly, for instance made of aluminum, which has upper and lower railings interconnected by spaced apart vertical bars pivotably fastened at each end to each railing so that the structure may be adjusted to a desired angle. The railings may also be interconnected by means of suitable plates or panes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Railing assemblies are well known. They normally comprise an extended or otherwise fabricated upper and lower railings interconnected by spaced apart cross-bars which may be pivotably fastened at each end within U-shaped channels provided in each railing. This allows the adjustment of the railings to various angles when they are used on the side of the stairway or the like. The railings may also be interconnected by means of suitable plates or panes. The upper railing is normally provided with an uppermost smooth surface suitable for holding with a hand. Such railing assembly may be installed both inside and outside of a house. Vertical posts are also usually provided for connecting sections of the railing assembly as may be required by the dimensions of the porch, balcony, stairway or the like.
One major problem with such known railing assembly is that the upper and lower U-shaped channels are usually left open. This leads to an accumulation therein of dust, dirt, insects and the like, particularly when the railing is outside of the house. Because the channels are fairly narrow and interconnected by spaced apart vertical bars or the like, they are difficult to clean and for this reason, many home owners avoid such railings. Sometimes the U-shaped channels are covered with suitable covers, but this must be done section by section fitting the covers between the vertical bars and somehow fastening them without affecting the overall appearance of the railing. This is labor intensive and costly and cannot be readily performed by an average home owner. Also, rivets or other fastening means are usually visible on the sides of such railings, which adversely affects their ornamental appearance.